<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Show Great Loyalty To The Hard Times We've Been Through by mossylog5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966324">We Show Great Loyalty To The Hard Times We've Been Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossylog5/pseuds/mossylog5'>mossylog5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Bones, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Whump, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, but not too much canon divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossylog5/pseuds/mossylog5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko tells Sokka (and the Gang) when he knew he loved him.</p><p>or: a Boiling Rock rewrite where things go considerably worse for all parties. </p><p>Title shamelessly stolen from the Mountain Goats song Riches and Wonders</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Show Great Loyalty To The Hard Times We've Been Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When did you know you loved me?” Sokka asked playfully, bouncing a shoulder against Zuko’s. They were seated side by side, the whole gang squished around a too-small table at the Jasmine Dragon. The heat of the day was waning, and in its place a gentle breeze that swept through the shop’s broad windows. </p><p>Zuko turned to him and smiled. “You don’t know? Maybe I never told you,” he said, half to himself. “Sokka, it was when you broke my leg.”</p><p>Sokka immediately buried his face in his hands. “Haven’t I apologized enough for that?” He protested. “Spirits, it still keeps me up at night.”</p><p>Shaking his head lightly, Zuko turned to kiss Sokka’s exposed temple. “Sokka, I mean it. That was when I knew.”</p><p>Aang looked back and forth across the table. “I hate to interrupt— this—” he said, gesturing wildly, “but when did this happen? And why are you all so calm about it?” </p><p>-----</p><p>Sokka's helmet shifted uncomfortably with each step as he raced to keep up with the prison guard. The <em> real </em>prison guard, the one dragging him along towards the cell blocks. </p><p>"Saw you eating alone at dinner, rookie. I think it's time someone took you under their wing." The guard harshly grabbed his forearm, pulling him along. Sokka laughed, trying to keep the  nerves out of his voice. "Thank you, sir. I was just thinking about how badly I wanted to learn to uh- torture the prisoners?" He trailed off. "I guess?" </p><p>The man's lip curled into a sneer. "You're in luck then. That's what we're just about to do, kid."</p><p>Sokka felt his heart leap to his throat. Guarding was one thing, but the thought of having to watch this guy torture some poor soul made his stomach turn.</p><p>"And guess what? We've got the most exciting assignment yet." He paused for a moment, thick eyebrows furrowing. "Well, I wouldn't call it an assignment so much as extra credit. Never was much good in school, but I always go above and beyond out here."</p><p>Sokka had to bite his tongue to keep from snickering at the man's poor attempt at humor.</p><p>"We get to test out some <em> methods </em> on fresh meat." At this, Sokka's blood ran cold. He prayed it wouldn't be his father or another water tribe prisoner or— "you know that traitor prince they found? We're gonna have some fun with him."</p><p>Zuko. Sokka swallowed thickly. </p><p>They turned a corner and Zuko's cell came into view. Sokka squeezed his eyes shut, sending a silent prayer to the spirits that this wouldn't last long. </p><p>"Maybe we should try someone else first? I don't know if the firelord would want his son to be</p><p>tortured in prison. I mean I know he's a traitor and everything but maybe we should pick someone lower stakes—" Sokka's babbling was cut off by a wave of the guards hand. </p><p>"You obviously don't know anything about the firelord, then. I think firelord Ozai would be perfectly happy to watch whatever fun we have with him tonight."</p><p>Despite the fact that the last months of their lives had been devoted to preparing to kill him, Sokka paused at this. His own son? Even Ozai couldn't be so cruel as to want to see Zuko tortured. He hoped so, at least, for Zuko's sake. </p><p>The guard inserted the key and the door swung open with a slow moan. Zuko looked up at them from his spot, chained to the floor. "Why are you here," he spat. </p><p>“Oh, we’re just here to have a little fun, <em> Prince Zuko </em>.” He sneered at the last few words.</p><p>Zuko looked up at them defiantly. Opening his mouth to retort, he saw Sokka’s panicked face through his lifted face shield. He closed his mouth, shooting Sokka a warning look.</p><p>The guard loomed over Zuko, staring him down. Zuko glared back, refusing to break eye contact. “Your idea of fun is hurting bound men who can’t fight back? How honorable.”</p><p><em> What an idiot. </em>Sokka fought the urge to slap a hand over Zuko’s mouth. They had a plan, Zuko just had to comply a few hours longer and try not to get himself killed.</p><p>“My idea of fun is torturing traitors to the fire nation. Breaking them. And what do you know of honor? Your father should have killed you when he had the chance.”</p><p>Sokka let out an involuntary “what?”</p><p>The guard whipped around to face him. “You don’t know the story? And you call yourself fire nation? Shameful, really. I guess we’re fitting a history lesson in today too.”</p><p>Sokka snuck a glance to Zuko, now slouched over, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>“You know, maybe this isn’t the time to learn? I mean I’m all for education and stuff and I, uh, respect the fire lord but I don’t know if now is the time—”</p><p>The guard cut him off. “This little twerp,” he said, kicking a boot into Zuko’s chest for emphasis, “disrespected the firelord in front of his highest ranking officials. The kid thought he knew better than a general. Spoiled brat. Lord Ozai knocked some sense into him, though apparently not enough,” he laughed, sending another kick to the boy’s chest. Zuko only curled in on himself further, refusing to cry out. “Burnt half his face off. An Agni Kai, they called it, but the brat didn’t even fight back. No honor in that.”</p><p>Bile threatened to rise in Sokka’s throat. The scar was so old. He must have been Aang's age. Just a kid. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. </p><p> Zuko’s face was still cast downwards, refusing to acknowledge Sokka or the guard. His ribs ached, and he felt weak and shaken.  The guard had described that moment in the way he relayed it to himself in his worst days. Locked in his room on the Wani, remembering his entire nation seeing this weakling, this brat of a child, get what he deserved. There were still moments he couldn't shake the feeling that his father was right. Anger surged through Zuko's chest. Who did this prison guard think he was? That was <em> his </em>story to tell. He would have stood to face the guard if his arms hadn't been chained to the ground. Settling for a half dignified crouch, he bared his teeth. Speaking each word slowly and clearly he said, "you don't know a thing about me."</p><p>The guard slapped him across the face, hard. "I know enough, you little brat." Then, turning to Sokka, "are you having fun yet?" Sokka nodded mutely, worried he'd cry if he spoke. "Your turn now, kid. Do your worst."</p><p>Sokka gulped. "I'm getting off-shift soon actually, maybe we can pick this up tomorrow?" </p><p>The man spoke slowly, pointedly. "Hit. The. Traitor." The threat in it was evident, each word spit with acid. He gave Sokka a rough shove towards the prisoner. </p><p>Sokka opened his mouth to argue but the guard's unyielding gaze shut it down.</p><p>Golden eyes stared up at him, resigned to take the hit. Sokka briefly squeezed his eyes shut and swung, giving him a relatively light right hook to the jaw.</p><p>"You call that a hit?" The guard grabbed Sokka's upper arm, appraisingly. "You've got muscle in here, boy. Let's see you give him a real bruising."</p><p>Sokka gave Zuko a panicked look. Hurting him, especially now, felt sickening. Zuko had been hurt enough for lifetimes over. And they had only just begun to bond, he couldn't bear to break his trust again. Zuko didn't trust easily. </p><p>A quirked eyebrow was the only sign Zuko gave Sokka. Inviting a punch, showing he could take it. The rest of his face was stony, no trace of recognition that could alert the guard. Though he seemed thick as rocks, he was easily big enough to take them both down in a heartbeat.</p><p>Zuko braced for the hit. The punch came like thunder, hard and fast. It <em> hurt </em>, pain spiraling from his jaw in waves. He tasted blood, and he faintly realized he could feel a chunk of tooth on his tongue. Zuko shut his eyes, willing the pain not to show on his face. He could bear this, do it for Sokka. If this was what it would take to reunite Sokka with his father, with Suki, then it was easily worth it. But Agni, it hurt. </p><p>Seeing the sluggish trail of blood drip from Zuko's chin made Sokka wince. It looked bad, the skin split over the crest of his jawbone and blood flowing from his slack mouth. Sokka sent him a silent apology, heart aching for the boy. </p><p>The guard gave Sokka a hard pat on the back. "Now <em> that's </em> what I mean. Make 'im hurt." The guard smiled then, wide and mischievous. "But here's the real fun." He unclipped the billy club from his belt and held it out to Sokka. " I want you to really hit the bastard." He looked Zuko up and down. "Get his leg. It'll hurt, and means they'll just have'ta drag him everywhere. No honor in that, Prince Zuko."</p><p>Zuko gave the guard an expression of pure rage. He weighed his options. Would Sokka leave him behind if he couldn't walk? It didn't seem likely, but his priorities lay with Suki and his father, and he would just be dead weight at that point. Getting out of his binding seemed difficult, but not impossible if he heated them hot enough. He could fight, breathe fire at the guard but that would get him sent to the cooler and jeopardize Sokka's plan. If he still had one. He trusted Sokka, though. To a fault maybe, but the younger boy's fierce loyalty made it easy to blindly trust him. And so he left his legs splayed in front of him and looked up to Sokka's wide eyes, giving him an almost imperceptible nod. He tried to brace himself, but there was only so much he could do.</p><p>The club came down hard. There was a sickening crack and for a moment the room was still. Sokka stared at his own hands in abject horror. For one serene moment, Zuko thought that maybe this wouldn't hurt so badly after all. Then the pain hit, all at once. He must have cried out, but the only thing he was conscious of was the screaming in his leg. It felt as though the appendage was cleaved in two, somehow separate from his body but still able to feel the agony of the break. It was unbearable pain—or at least it would have been without the intimate relationship he had to that white-hot agony. It never really got easier, though. He tried to breathe with the rhythmic throbbing, keeping the nausea from boiling to a head. Squeezing his eyes shut, Zuko repeated the mantra. <em> He'd had worse.  </em></p><p>Sokka watched helplessly as Zuko cried out in pain. He'd never deliberately hurt someone, always in self defense. He'd never hurt a friend. All he wanted was to kneel next to Zuko and apologize, take him in his arms and comfort him. He looked so small and fragile. </p><p>"Wouldn't have expected that from you, rookie," the prison guard said, a hint of pride in his voice. "You beat the living daylights out of a traitor prince. Very impressive." He turned to Zuko. "You broke him."</p><p>Zuko's eyes snapped open and he took a measured breath. Very slowly, deliberately, he spoke. "I am <em> not </em>broken."</p><p>The guard's eyes narrowed, forgetting about Sokka entirely. His expression grew dark. "That wasn't enough for you? You want to be broken, boy? How about this?"</p><p>With that, the guard held out his hand towards Zuko and a burst of flame lit his palm. Zuko's reaction was instantaneous. Eyes dulled with pain flew open and he drew back, breath caught in his throat. He seemed to fold in on himself, fear tracing his face. He couldn't take this again, he realized he'd rather die than endure what was going to happen to him. But there was no choice, Zuko was chained to the ground and couldn't turn away, couldn't run. </p><p>Sokka froze in horror. This was not going to happen. He would not allow that fucking guard to touch Zuko. Barely thinking, the hand that still limply held the club jerked up and he slammed it into the back of the man's head. He instantly crumpled to the ground. </p><p>Zuko awaited a heat that did not come. He was barely conscious at this point, breaths coming too fast and short. He was begging again, tripping over garbled words of apology. It wasn't like the nightmares; he wasn't there, not fully. But he could feel it all in such striking clarity that it hardly mattered, prison cell blurring into arena. They were one and the same. </p><p>Suddenly, there were hands on his shoulders. No shadow above him, just gentle hands and a voice begging him to calm down, promising him he wouldn't be hurt. Sokka. Breaths still came fast, unbidden. But Sokka's presence was calming and he pleaded with his body to relax, if nothing else to reassure Sokka, maybe both of them, he'd be okay. </p><p>Footsteps sounded in the hall and Sokka leapt up, fists clenched. He raced through explanations, thoughts fragmented and jumpy. Nothing seemed plausible enough to explain the bloody prisoner and unconscious guard. </p><p>The metallic clang of the lock opening spurred Sokka into action. He stood over Zuko, club in hand. The door swung open to reveal the warden, looking quite displeased at the situation. </p><p>Before the warden could say anything, Sokka spoke. "I came in here to find this guard," he said, gesturing to the slumped body, "colluding with the boy." Sokka straightened his shoulders, trying for an air of authority. "He was trying to unlock the prisoner," he whispered, conspiratorially, "so I had to <em> deal </em> with the both of them. I don't think either of 'em will be escaping any time soon." He held up the club in demonstration. </p><p>For a moment, Sokka was sure he failed. They would both be hauled to isolated cells and spend the rest of eternity locked in this hellhole. Zuko would never forgive him. <em> Katara </em> would never forgive him.</p><p>The warden stared at him a moment then gave a wave of his hand to the guards. "Take the traitor away." A wave of panic swept through Sokka as he watched the warden's goons advance towards him. But they hardly gave him a glance as they walked past him, grabbing the unconscious guard and dragging him out of the room. It took all of Sokka's strength not to sink to the floor in relief. By some miracle, the warden seemed to believe him.</p><p>Before he could bask in the relief, the warden motioned for Sokka to follow him. "You. Come with me."</p><p>Sokka hesitated and suddenly the warden's strong arms were grabbing his shoulder and pushing him out. </p><p>He was silent as he was led through the maze of hallways, heart hammering in his chest. The warden prodded him through a door leading out to the yard. Squinting in the sunlight, Sokka could see a small lineup of people standing out in the open, with the unconscious man propped up by guards beside them. As soon as he saw Chit Sang standing in front of the line, he knew exactly what was going on. Sokka could only pray that Chit Sang wouldn't rat. The warden only had to point and Sokka scurried over, slipping innocuously into the middle of the lineup. Chit Sang swept his gaze back and forth across the line.  </p><p>Sokka fidgeted, only half concentrated on his own place in the lineup. His thoughts were on Zuko. Was he alone now? Or were there guards, continuing the beating that he had started? Tendrils of guilt curled inside of him. When Chit Sang pointed at the unconscious guard, Sokka barely noticed his freedom. There was commotion as the firebender was dragged off to the cooler, but Sokka was occupied between thoughts of Zuko and thoughts of a way out. At the gruff dismissal from the warden, he stumbled away on unstable legs. </p><p>Sokka found his father first. Hakoda almost throttled him, first because he thought Sokka was a guard, then because his own son had broken into the most dangerous prison in the fire nation. That boy was going to get himself killed if he wasn't more careful. The two embraced, and Sokka felt more than a few tears spill out. </p><p>"Dad, Zukos really hurt. And I couldn't protect him and I'm worried about him and—"</p><p>Hakoda cut him off. "Zuko, fire nation prince?"</p><p>"He's on our side now." Sokka slumped against the wall. After all he's done, it was hard to trust him. But I never would have found you without—"  he trailed off. "I don't know if I can get us out. I need your help."</p><p>Hakoda's face softened. "There's nothing that two water tribe geniuses can't figure out."</p><p>"Then we should find some," Sokka said, grinning up at his father. </p><p>Hearing footsteps outside the door reminded them of their predicament, and Sokka got up on his knees to talk. A plan was woven between the two—get Suki and Zuko, escape on the gondola with the warden in tow. Hopefully, a prison riot could serve as enough of a distraction. It was flakey at best, but they needed to get out <em> fast </em>. Another clattering of feet passed by and Sokka slipped out after them, looking furtively around to see if he'd been spotted. When he hadn't, he slipped around the corner and didn't look back. </p><p>Sokka slid the door open to Suki's cell. She whipped around, stance wide, but relaxed upon realizing it was Sokka. He whispered hurried words, describing the escape plan. The two embraced, and Sokka took a centering breath. "We'll be in the yard in an hour. If everything goes to plan, we'll be back at the air temple by nightfall."</p><p>Suki gave him a genuine smile. "I trust you, Sokka. We're gonna make it."</p><p>Sokka arrived at Zuko's cell next. This was the moment he had been dreading and his heart felt heavy in his chest. Before entering, he peeked through the slot in the door. Zuko was still curled in the corner, uninjured leg pulled to his chest. He seemed vulnerable, still, beaten form as small as he could make it.</p><p>Sokka opened the door and Zuko made no move to look at him, head still hung. "What do you want," he snarled, but his voice sounded wet and thick. </p><p>The world folded in around Sokka. Zuko was angry, rightfully so. It hurt, worse than he expected, to see Zuko defeated and bitter—this was the boy who'd chased them halfway around the world and now he lay slumped in a cell, hurting and angry at <em> him.  </em></p><p>"Zuko, I'm so sorry—" he spoke hurriedly, tripping over words—" I should have stopped earlier, I shouldn't have—"</p><p>Zuko turned to him, anger gone from his face "Agni, Sokka it's you? I thought you were a guard. And I'm fine," he said, shifting his posture and grimacing at the resulting wave of pain. </p><p>Relief swept through Sokka like the tide, bringing him to his knees beside Zuko. </p><p>"Hey, hey, don't move. You're definitely not fine." Sokka unlocked his cuffs and frowned down at the boy's leg, stuck out at an awkward angle. "I'm so sorry, Zuko,” he repeated uselessly. Looking at the ugly bruising down Zuko's cheek, he felt the familiar pressure of tears well in his eyes.</p><p>"Sokka," Zuko said softly. "It’s okay. I was going to thank you anyway, if you came back."</p><p>"If I came back? You thought we'd just leave you here? Spirits, Zuko, how terrible do you think I am—" he trailed off. "Okay, maybe today wasn't the most representative sample of how terrible I am but I wouldn't abandon you in prison!" Sokka's voice cracked at this.</p><p>Zuko laughed softly, but the movement made him cringe and grab for his bruised chest. </p><p>"Sorry!" He put an arm out to Zuko, not touching him exactly but just hovering for a moment before dropping it. </p><p>"No more apologies," Zuko said firmly. "And thank you." He spoke softly now. "I don't think I would have survived that again. Plus, no earthbending powers like Toph so I'd basically be useless," he said, smiling wryly.</p><p>"Okay, there is <em> so </em>much to unpack in that," Sokka said, a half-smile skirting his face. His voice became more serious then. "I didn't know you couldn't see out of— " he gestured generally towards Zuko's face. "You should have told us."</p><p>"It didn't seem like a good idea to point out your greatest weaknesses to your enemies. And when I joined you guys? I was supposed to say 'oh, Katara, pity me and my messed up face?' Bitterness crept into his voice.</p><p>"No, but maybe she'd be a little more understanding if you mentioned that you were banished by your own father after he messed up your face!" Sokka blurted this out, then cupped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry."</p><p>"Hey, no apologies, remember?" Zuko said. "And you're probably right. That's why I was chasing you guys; he said I could come back if I captured the avatar." He gave Sokka a grin. "Said I could reclaim my honor."</p><p>"But Aang had been gone for a hundred years? How did you expect to find him?"</p><p>"I guess I was a pretty dumb kid." Zuko said, running a hand through his hair and wincing when it came away bloody. </p><p>"If I can't say sorry, then you can't do—" he paused, searching for a word. "That." Sokka placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, gratified that he didn't pull away. "It wasn't—you weren't a dumb kid," Sokka said softly. "You just wanted to go home."</p><p>Zuko nodded mutely. He had ached for home so badly these past three years. Uncle understood, he was sure, but hearing it from Sokka felt different. Like he was finally seen: not pitied, but understood.  Something small unraveled in him, a warmth spread through his chest. Zuko heaved a sob, sudden and full. Immediately, he felt warm arms wrap around his neck, and Sokka leaned in to hug him, careful not to jostle ribs or touch the cuts along his face. He froze for a moment in surprise. But then he wrapped his arms around Sokka in return, and cried, let himself mourn the loss of his childhood. And it was more than that. He felt vulnerable, yes, but safe here too. In a cell in the fire nation's most notorious prison, he felt safe.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a one trick pony and that one trick is hurting Zuko, strategically, so that he can feel loved by his friends.</p><p>Let me know what you think!! I really do love comments dearly, &amp; ideally the part 2 (/3?) will be up soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>